


Pirates for the People's Poet

by xWastedIntellectual_13



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, Caves, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pirates, Prompt Fic, Rain, Shipwrecks, Stuck in a cave, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWastedIntellectual_13/pseuds/xWastedIntellectual_13
Summary: A Shipwreck leads to trouble...Vyvyan looks for shelter in a cave and finds a surprise inside.
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pirates for the People's Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scumbaganarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumbaganarchy/gifts).



> A fluffy drabble for neil-neil-orange-peel on Tumblr! Which is a magnificent username, btw xDD
> 
> She requested a TYO Rivyan fic with the following prompts:  
> Pirate AU, Situation 15: Stuck in a Cave with sentence 1: “I never expected to meet you here...”
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When a shipwreck happens...who’s to blame? The Captain? Perhaps the Navigator? Or losers from the crew? Well, in this case I think we can blame the Boatswain and- What even is that, you ask? Well, the Boatswain, or bosun, is the person in charge of keeping the ship prepared for travel and battle. You know...making sure the ropes, vessels, sails, wood and canvas, etc. are in top shape and ready for the journey. What’s that? Battle accidents cause shipwrecks, you say? Oh heavens...not this time they didn’t! The scumbags in this ship are complete and utter bastards! They can’t even get into proper battles anyways. The Captain is more worried about finding some fit mermaids at sea; the Navigator is too worried about keeping the peace with everyone; the Master Gunner (in charge of firing cannons) always sets things on fire; and the Boatswain is a bloody poof that left the ship in shabby shape! On this particular day, the Master Gunner decided it would be a good idea to shoot a cannonball at a seagull because it kept eating his kebabs...Before anyone could yell “AHOY!” everything went EVERYWHERE, and the ship was destroyed in a mad explosion.

Parts of the ship floated at sea, but most had disintegrated after the “accident”. Some wooden planks made it to the beach coast of the island nearby, and some even carried pirates afloat to the shoreline. On a specific hunk of wood, Vyvyan, the Master Gunner, sat and rowed towards land. Using none other than one of the ship’s topmast or...the bowsprit, WHATEVER...he basically steered towards land with SOME ROD in hopes to make it out of this situation alive.

As if this were a theatre production...when Vyvyan stepped down on land, a rumble of lightning struck about 2 miles away from his location. “Blimey...” he says under his breath and then takes out a map from inside the secret pocket of his grey, patched vest. Vyvyan is not the best at reading maps by a landslide...but he wanted to figure out if he at least could recognise what island he might be on. He turned the map up, down, around and to the sides, finally finding the last location on the map that he recalls Captain Mike pointing out to Neil (the Navigator) a few miles into the voyage. After some calculations and a full minute of maths, Vyv gets BORED and decides he sort of pinpointed his current location; then again it doesn’t really matter because the only thing he can think of is, “I wonder if there’s any hidden treasure in this stinking island!” Vyvyan looks at the sun and puts his hand out at arm's length. He determines there is about 3 more hours left of sunlight...although that probably means there’s only like...an hour and a half tops; so Vyvyan begins his journey for booty hunting...and no lame jokes, please.

Vyvyan walks away from the ocean and trips on some bramble...or tree roots? Whatever the case, he quickly gets up, takes out his cutlass and aims it angrily at the trees and shrubs he tripped on. “Back off, you bastards!” he proceeds to attack them a bit, when another strike of lightning startles him. So instead he puts his weapon away and looks through the bushes and underneath the roots for a secret X mark on the sand but is gutted to find only a dodgy crab. Soon after, the sky begins to get cloudy...and fast, so the hours of daylight now become about 15 minutes and counting. Vyvyan remains persuasive, so he continues to plunder for treasure when suddenly a wave of rain pours down on him quickly soaking his map. “Ahhhh, BOLLOCKS! Just what I bloody needed!” More thunder. “Guess I should look for some shelter if I don’t want to get pneumonia again, huh?.” He sighs angrily and stomps deeper into the fauna of the island, wishing he hadn’t lost his flask of rum.

After what seems like a thousand hours, and however many times he circled the same tree, Vyvyan finally sees the edge of some huge rock structure-

“A CAVE!”

Ok sure...a cave; so Vyvyan sprints towards it in hopes that it will be dry and big enough for his spiky hair...which is no longer spiky because he’s rather drenched at this point.

Vyvyan reaches the cave, and takes out his cutlass again, proceeding to whack everything around the cave...checking for unwanted guests...and then cutting dead branches off trees nearby to bring inside the cave. SMART. Vyvyan then carries all the wood his arms can carry, walks inside the cave and-   
  
WHACK!   


“OWWW! BASTARD, what the ruddy HELL!?” Vyvyan yells, dropping all the firewood he’d just collected. Vyvyan thinks maybe he just got hit in the head with a broad, sturdy...log? And he’s rather angry about it.

“Don’t get close! Back off!” A high pitched voice yells in return, but Vyvyan can’t see who the voice belongs to because this individual has retracted deeper into the cave.

“Oh shush...You can’t tell me what to do.” He takes a step towards the voice. “Now tell me who’s out there!” Vyvyan demands and hears a swing.

“I said back off! Don’t make me take out m-my dagger!” The voice turns nervous and Vyvyan suddenly-

“Wait, Prick? Is that you?”

“My name is not Prick! It’s RICK!” he yells defensively.

“Whatever you say, PRATT!”

“Ugh…” Rick is gutted; but he knows who has joined him in the cave now. “...only Vyvyan called me by those names.” He says under his breath, bringing his heavy branch down.

**“I never expected to meet YOU here** out of all the crew on deck... **”** Since Vyvan no longer feels threatened, he begins to whistle and assemble the damp (WET, actually…) wood in a pile to make a fire.

“Wha-? You thought I died in the shipwreck?” Rick says glumly and starts to feel for the walls and the floor - it’s getting too dark at this point for him to know where his stuff is anymore. 

“Honestly, Pratt...YES.” Vyvyan replies smugly and wishes Rick could see his smile right now.

“Ha.Ha. That’s very funny, Vyvyan. What a WICKED, good joke. Bravo!” He finally grabs at the DRY branches he gathered earlier (when he saw the dark clouds getting closer...because Rick seems to be the smarter pirate lad of the two), and then throws them in Vyv’s direction; hitting him with a log or two in the process (definitely on purpose).

“Quit it, you poof!” Vyvyan rambles angrily at the direction that the branches came from.

“Oh Vyvan, please...those branches you brought in are probably much too wet to get a fire going, you nutter.”

“I KNOW THAT!” Vyvyan blushes at the silly nickname so he yells in retaliation to Rick. “I was going to... dry them by…” and he trails off because he knows Rick is right. So he violently grabs for the dry branches and makes a proper pile with those. He proceeds to strike a couple of rugged stones to get a spark, until he finally gets a flicker going on the dry leaves of the branches. He feels pretty proud of his success- and FINALLY there’s some bloody light. Vyvyan then arranges the wet branches around the fire in hopes that they will begin to dry off with the heat so that they have some more firewood for later.

“Wow, look...you’ve succeeded in doing the ONE thing you know how to do, Vyv.” Rick says smugly and gets closer to the fire to warm up. Rick doesn’t shoo Vyvyan out of HIS cave now that he’s managed to start a fire for him. He doesn’t even kick him out either….to be perfectly honest, Rick is kind of glad for the company and the idea that he isn’t the only surviving member of his crew that made it to this island. It’s Rick’s secret, but let’s be honest...we already know he was probably crying and whining before Vyvyan reached the cave. Now the fragile chap has someone to share his dumb complains with.

“Shut up, girlie...lighting things on fire is my specialty, ok.” He can finally see Rick’s dumb face...with that tattered outfit composed of too many stripes clashing in black and white...with that STUPID poofy red neckerchief that just contrasts so nicely with the paleness of Rick’s neck and…

Ermmm...At least he can pick out colours, Vyv thinks.

As Rick gets closer and closer to the fire, the rain starts to intensify again, and the rumbling in the sky begins to sound off closer. “Oh please, Vyvan...you’ve failed at setting things on fire before. Don’t think I don’t know it was YOU that fired that cannon at the seagull.” Rick is proud to show the first smug smile to be seen in the light.

“Oh boo-hoo. Maybe if you’d kept the ship in a proper state, YOU WANKER...things wouldn’t have SHATTERED when that cannon went off!” Vyvyan isn’t yelling, I assure you. He just sort of raises his voice to prove his point.

“Well ruddy heck, Vyvyan! It’s not MY fault that the other sailors were being unfair and totally unhelpful at sea.”

“Oh Rick, shut up...can we just agree it was both of our faults then? I don’t have the energy to be arsed about this ridiculous mess.” And then the bloke sits next to Vyvyan, making his nose do some awkward noises…

“What? Don’t give me that look Vyvyan...I’m just getting close to keep us warm...don’t make this weird” he says in his defense and continues; “So what are we going to do about foo-”

CRASH!

Lightning -and a loud one. It landed so close to them, startling the heavens out of Rick...who is now holding onto Vyvyan's arm tightly. He stares down at Rick with wide eyes so Rick begins to loosen his grip on his arm out of fear.

“Oh, s-sorry I-”

BOOM!

Another one, and now Rick is hugging Vyvyan for dear life. Vyvyan freezes...and actually sort of enjoys the embrace. It makes him feel soft and warm inside...but a different kind of warm to the one provided by the fire; so Vyvyan sort of lays his hand on Rick’s back and goes on to tease a little.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of some teensy lightning, you poof.” He finally lets Rick see his smug smile and chuckles a little.

“I-I’m not! I was just startled by the suddenness!” he begins to back off from Vyvyan’s body, but is brought in closer by Vyvyan’s arm, now wrapped around his shoulders.

“Then why are you hugging me, you girlie?”

“Vyvyan...p-please.” He begins to blush. “You’re clearly the one keeping me in a hug.”

“It’s to keep us warm, nutter...don’t make it weird.” Vyvyan mocks and leans his back on the stone walls, relaxing.

They sit some time in silence, with the exception of the rain falling and the thunder in the distance. They’re not upset, oh laddies no...they’re sort of just embracing one another in a loose side hug. Back in the ship, these two only pestered each other and ran around the ship bickering...but this setting was much more intimate, quiet and carefree. It gave the boys a chance to sort of overlook the stress of sea travel...even though this was their first trip on board. The fire is crackling, and at some point Rick lets out a yawn, so Vyvyan brings up the topic of food again. Neither one of them has provisions, but they agree to go searching for something in the morning. After they spoke of their plans of gathering food and how they could potentially get rescued, they began to ask each other questions about life, embarrassing moments, and their favourite sailor tools for travel. Since they hadn’t really spoken about personal matters in the ship, they got to learn about each other on a personal level that seemed so unfamiliar, yet extremely refreshing; it was very nice. 

A few hours probably went by, the fire began to deaden, and Rick seemed to start dozing off. At this point, Rick was laying on Vyv’s belly, and Vyvyan was just sort of brushing his hand against Rick’s hair...making it easier for Rick to feel relaxed and sleepy after a wacky day filled with startles. Vyvyan didn’t mind...his bottom was sore from sitting on the hard floor, but he kept scratching at Rick’s head, soothing him. A few moments later, Rick had fallen fast asleep and Vyvyan peacefully listened to the soft pit patter of the gentle rain on the leaves and trees outside. When the fire finally died out, Vyvyan must have surely moved a little to lay down and use his vest as a pillow to prop his head on; but quite frankly, it was too dark in the cave to see anything anymore...so who bloody knows what might have happened next, but let’s hope it was as lovely as that cheeky neckerchief Rick was wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts! [Prompt list](https://xgardensinspace.tumblr.com/tagged/help-me-write)
> 
> You can follow me and my art on tumblr at [xgardensinspace](https://xgardensinspace.tumblr.com/)  
> You can also follow scumbag anarchy on tumblr! [@neil-neil-orange-peel](https://neil-neil-orange-peel.tumblr.com/)  
> And she is also an amazing writer! Link to her ao3 is on the top note! (she has the best usernames in the industry, btw xDD)


End file.
